Darkness of Light
by Ariana the Hedgehog love care
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog:Saved you


Author's Note:Hi you guys, a sequel why didn't I think of that these days? Hm no seeing I see, grr, she's coming okay? DawnLight, my story…of course, I'm a complete fan of Sonic SATAM right now okay? Hm, I'm fine okay you guys? This is a Sonic the Hedgehog series secretly y'know that? Lies are bad aren't they? Echokit, not telling you yet okay? Sweetiepies okays? Kids still I see, let's go to the Casino now!

Disclaimer: I do own my reviewed story, of life in here of course of Maria don't own in here. Damn, what's going on in here these days with the Tails Doll? Probably nothing.

1ST P.O.V. –Mysterious Hunter Shadow the Hedgehog.

New! Hi how are you, my name is Shadow, Shadowstar, and I know It, completely of Fear itself. How are you? Bad I see…new stuff is coming, and I knew what to do of course back then to Maria. Humph. So I'm controlling Kaelyn right now to type of course and go look for the wishing. Holes of course. 1. zero, this is DawnLight, the best story okay? So enjoy. Humph.

Silver the Hedgehog's 2nd P.O.V.

Any questions about the future, it's dead in here. Lol. Hah! Short huh?

First question Kaelyn, "Are you okay,?"

"Yes," , I muttered. He sniffled snick since it's Christmas Forest in Mobius. Earthia's are coming to town, and Christmas Lightpaw died in history, so what happened to her you guys? So much these days are so dead, live with it and just be with it! From the Hallucination of Love. Thank you!

Second P.O.V.

_Kaelyn died back then in the past of Maria, Truethful stories of nonexistent Hallucina's come around these days, and we didn't think it was Her. This time. So, she took her life this time, the Beat itya' it says here. Huh…_' Kaelyn. Bad huh,? My name is Unknownpaw, I'm a Legend of the Unknown for some reason, and I didn't think he was with Tiny Clinicknea' Starea'ya'! A very famous person that died here, a working group of Sonic Heroes said: DawnLight now starts, hehe.

_Amy Rose's Thought's!_

Hi! '_I'm Amy Rose!' _, how are you I thought, as I walked in my room completely, weird.  
Hm…I knew as I downloaded Sonic Free Riders' for Christmas Town these days. How are the Shrouders of Light and Dark. New Huh? Old Croache' , grrr Lol. I'm texting to my Sonic nowadays. Bye!

Words to Find: Dream-A creature that crawls for you, and walks under your cutely arms. Dun dun dun's, died in Creaturous Light of Darkness of my Heart. Utada Hikaru. Colors.

You Now: Reach for the Stars'

How are you, where are you? Not okay here, for some reason, okay? Hm, for some reason I lied to myself these days, just why lies of Christmas Town, Olde', what happened to it? Imagination, these days have been so stupid lately for some reason.

Blaze the Cat: Deadpaw

Humph, deadpaw? Or, what? Deadpaw, a stadium of a group for life! Babylonians knew for some reason on what to do back then,:Wishing. So how did I survive, : Kaelyn?

"Wishing to as well for some reason, with defendence of Sonic X,", hm… just borned these days… No minds or thought's I'm kind of getting worried about that plan. Worries,: Now, no minds or thoughts. Said and done. Humph, going there, why- just why? Zera…Ah I see..

Zera's P.O.V.

I looked around for the Villains' of Friends, of mine, boohoo, Kaelyn these days, how she on the goodside? Kaelyn-:Great so she knows now…, but still they have to know ho to do things before they did a whole lot of doll looking in the room, and just Chaos Hurt her. Sad isn't it? No minds and thought's this time, huh, so she's still over there. Yes wow we've got her! Controled? What? So that where they are…

Blaze- Hi I'm Cat the Mysterious Hunter. A fan of Sonic Ariana the Echidna here. Hah! No one knows' Kaelyn my sister in here. So hah! Why the Villains' though? Let's go over there silently. The Villains's Lair,.

2000 years Later- Babylonian Timeline! Lair Talking.

Iblis years, of these days of yellow has been put over by yellow and purple. Huh…Done for Protection /Power Fan, my wanting's still? What? Daniel used to hurt her back then it says here we're reading. Fans' of stories I see 'till later! Bye! Good luck!

Author's Note:Well they won't let you read in here since they're some how overprotective of me nowadays. Blaze, "Kaelyn is said in here, th-that, she died," she cried for some reason, these days of course, as I comforted her. We camped that night.

_'What,? These were the visions? How long ago was she over there,?'._

Died, Sonic got up and listened to Open Your Heart, doesn't, - Sound very good for some reason, the music," Huh… must be Kaelyn being born, rarely? How long was she over on the villains' side, these days… real… Echokit… Lightpaw…hm, a vision? They never used to survive over there for some reason? Hm. Lyn, was writing Shadic that day completely., What for? For a deathscene of Lord Kelvin, Humph, oh wow they want' to flame War, let's start one. Shringan Transformation of Reflectiona's…Daniel at first.

'_Daniel_, _hey what' up you guys, did you see how Kaelyn cheated on me and danced weirdly on the grounds_?', he thought as he jumped in the back of Kaelyn's arm. I died over the Chaintext, she's gotta pay attention to this, this is dangerous for her to be over their. Huh, Le-leaderes'? Daniel! Wait, more, yes, that's what I got, inappropriate.

Author's Note,: Sorry you guys, I think this is why I'm off these days since this is happening, Daniel and Kaelyn having sex and him raping her, ow wow, thanks! Phew!

Continued: Dancing Christmas, Hah!

Laughing my: scene cut off, sorry you guys, the characters' somehow wanted inappropriate, secrets? WHAT? Vampires, yes! Continued secrets I see, hah.

Silver walked in the forest with Kaelyn secretly, and she laughed happily with him, he smirked for some reason. _'The Iblis Trigger is Kaelyn I see now,', words in here completely full of Rouge the Bat. The eyesite! Is it going to start or now? Hm…yes it is my lady, what…_! I thought I survived! These days,… grrr, these The Light of Nano Darkness, a deputy? What?

Nazo's P.O.V.

Huh…he's weird..he wants to hurt you? Yes, she's very nervous over there for some reason, how long was she over there? Very long time ago…he shaked his head, a Soul…at first…

Author's Note: Well, he's just a deputy that' want to hurt her secretly okay, why? Not quite sure, still figuring that out still even today, but thanks though you guys, She watches Naruto with them.


End file.
